


Is that my shirt?

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Hangover, blackmailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: After a heavy night of drinking Gavin wakes up in his bed. Only when he smells breakfast he realises he isn't alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deeeranged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeeranged/gifts).



> This was prompted by the tumblr user chicago-reeed!

As Gavin opened his eyes the world seemingly had decided to be unnecessary cruel. He had the headache of the century, his mouth tasted disgusting and the noise of the cars driving by outside seemed to be amplified to the volume of a rock-concert. At least the piercing rays of the sun had been shut out by blinds and there was a glass of water and aspirin on his nightstand.  
Gavin leaned over and felt his body rebelling. There had to be someone hammering down on his head, it _had_ to be. He swallowed the pill and slowly climbed out of bed, groaning all the way to the door. Goddamn, even the thought of making breakfast made his headache get worse. He moved to the bathroom, eyes fixed only on the door in front of him, ignoring the blurred mess of a peripheral vision that was left to him. It didn’t, however, effect his nose. Was that bacon?

Gavin stopped in his tracks, door-handle in his hand. God, his thoughts ran terribly slow today. He lived alone. There was the smell of breakfast all over his apartment. He sure as hell hadn’t sleepwalked his way to the kitchen and magically made food. What meant… what meant…  
He wasn’t phcking alone.  
He let go of the door-handle, armed himself with a broom, not really making the connection that burglars normally wouldn’t cook in other people’s homes. He slowly made his way to the kitchen.  
The broom hit the floor.  
‘Nines?’  
It was something Gavin had never expected to even think about, but there was an android. In his kitchen. Making breakfast. And it was RK-phcking-900. He had to be still dreaming.  
‘Good morning Detective.’  
Just like that. Like nothing was weird about his work partner, well friend too, but still, his _work partner_ standing in his kitchen like a damned domestic bot.  
‘It that… my shirt?’ Of course, this was the only thing he came up with. He blamed it on his raging head and overall confusion.  
‘Yes. It is.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because you vomited all over mine.’ Oh, so that had been the disgusting taste.  
‘What? Wait, no, I meant why are you here. Wh- Why have I vomited over your…’  
‘Sit down Detective.’

On Autopilot Gavin went over to the table, sat down and watched as a plate of toast with eggs and bacon was put in front of him.  
‘Eat.’  
Gavin didn’t know why, but he followed the order. Phck, it tasted awesome. Maybe it was just the taste of his last incompletely digested meal finally being washed over by salty grease, but this was heaven.  
‘Okay, so why are you here?’ His head had finally calmed down enough to allow thoughts.  
‘To make sure you survived the night.’  
‘No, I mean _why_ are you _here_?’  
‘You don’t remember yesterday night, do you?’  
Gavin chewed on his food to get some time to think.  
‘Well I was out drinking after the mess of a case we solved and- Wait. I didn’t drunk-texted you, did I?’ He felt how his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He surely wouldn’t have done that, would he?  
‘You drunk-called me, if you want to be specific.’, Nines answered with the hint of a smirk on his lips. ‘At precisely 3:42 am.’  
‘Phck.’ Gavin let his head fall into his hands and rubbed his face in frustration. There was no way on earth Gavin had kept himself together that night. Just what had he told the plastic idiot? ‘Listen, toaster, whatever I said, I didn’t mean it, okay? I… humans say weird things when they are drunk.’  
‘Oh, you didn’t mean it when you said I should fucking pick you up, because I’m your partner and don’t fucking have anything else to do?’  
‘Listen, I’m sorry-‘  
‘Why? It was true. I didn’t have anything else to do and listening to the Andersons is only interesting for so long.’  
‘Okay, so you drove me home. Why are you still here?’  
‘I washed my clothes after you decided to decorate them with half-digested nachos. Also, I had to look after you, you couldn’t even walk straight.’  
‘Oh goddamn. Has anyone seen us? I mean… Ah shit, that’s so damn embarrassing!’  
‘Only the lieutenant.’ After that the phcking asshole even had the audacity to grin widely.  
‘You got to be phcking kidding me!’  
‘I am not.’ Nines took the empty plate to put it in the sink. ‘I don’t have a car, remember? I always arrive at the precinct with Hank and Connor.’  
‘Somehow I’m not sure I want to hear what else I said to you.’  
‘Nothing too serious.’ Another shit-eating grin. ‘Are you good on your own now?’  
‘Yeah, I think I’ll survive. I’ll go shower and then back into bed.’  
‘Good, I’ll be on my way then.’ The android walked over to the door and Gavin got up, too.  
‘Hey, tin-can! Thank you. You… didn’t have to do that.’

The android opened the door and was halfway out before he honest to god shouted: ‘You’re welcome, _babe!_ ’ Then the door was pulled close and Gavin stood frozen in front of the bathroom door.

He didn’t say that to Nines, did he?

The next morning Gavin arrived at work with every intend of paying Nines back the embarrassment he would have to endure this day. He braced himself, the neatly folded turtleneck and stupid white leather jacket widely visible tucked under his arm.  
Then he entered the precinct in his usual most confident phck-off-manner. The Andersons and Nines were already there – of course.

‘Hey, isn’t that your shirt?’ Connor asked and gathered Hank’s and Nines’ attention at that. The RK900 turned his head and didn’t even have to scan the clothes. He clenched his teeth. He had planned to wallow in the blackmail he had conveniently given to strategic persons at the precinct: Hank, Tina and Chris. But with this he knew Gavin had his own plans.

The Detective marched up to him, held out his belongings and announced unnecessary loud: ‘You left your clothes at my place after last night, _babe.’_ Then he turned around to walk over to their adjoined desks.  
Nines looked at the jacket in his hands. There was quiet giggling behind him, and Nines threw Connor a death stare before following the detective. He guessed he deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
